Aconite
by Aconitum Ferox
Summary: Sebuah buku merah membuka tabir siapa sebenarnya Kushina dan Naruto. Seperti Aconite, bak pedang bermata dua, yang mana akan di pilih oleh Kushina dan yang mana pula yang di pilih Naruto?/"Dari awal, kita berada di dua dunia yang berbeda."
1. Buku Merah

**Aconite**

**Disclaimer :**

Semua yang saya tulis di sini, bukanlah kepemilikan saya, melainkan pemilikan kepada J. K Rowling untuk Harry Potter dan Masashi Kishimoto selaku pemilik atau pencipta dari Naruto

**Fandom :**

_Harry Potter dan Naruto Crossover_

_**Warning :**_

**Pengubahan sejarah dari dua fandom. **OC untuk beberapa tokoh tanpa nama, seperti Ibu dari Hinata Hyuuga, dan keluarga yang di bunuh pada berita _Daily Prophet _**penyihir atau muggle**. Penempatan istilah dan mantra yang tidak tepat (Namun, di usahakan untuk mencari referensinya), Obito belum di timpa batu.

Pertemuan James/Lily dengan Minato/Kushina, tiga tahun sebelum kelahiran Harry Potter dan dua tahun sebelum kelahiran Naruto.

Naruto (dan beberapa teman) dan Harry itu satu tingkat.

Naruto, Hinata, usianya satu tahun di atas Sasuke, dan Harry Potter.

...

**1. Buku Merah **

**21/01/15 –**

**...**

Desa Konoha, tempat yang indah. Tempat para manusia berbagi impiannya, menghidupkan impiannya dan mengejar impiannya. Bandingkan dengan daerah di luar sana, desa Konoha surga yang tersembunyi tak terjamah oleh tangan asing.

Berbeda sekali dengan gugusan kepulauan nun jauh di sana, tempat para samurai berkuasa dahulu. Dunia mereka magis, dunia samurai tersebut tidak magis. Jauh dari ingar-bingar perang dunia I dan perang dunia II berserta dampaknya, namun sangat dekat konflik antar desa magis lainnya.

Di sudut jalan desa tersebut, tampak wanita berambut merah tengah berkacak pinggang dan tergambar jelas kerutan pada dahinya.

"Hei! Kau laki-laki atau banci, hah?" Suara wanita berambut merah terdengar keras dan penuh dengan emosi.

"Apa-apaan kau ini, datang langsung marah, manusia cabai," gerutu seorang anak yang memakai kacamata berbentuk kotak yang melindungi matanya.

"Heh, bocah sialan, apa yang kau lakukan pada Rin, hm?"

"Eh, apa yang terjadi pada, Rin?!" teriak anak lelaki tersebut histeris.

"Tidak ada yang terjadi," wanita merah tadi menjulurkan lidahnya kepada anak lelaki tersebut.

"Sialan!" dengus anak lelaki tersebut.

Dua anggota di kelompok tersebut, menggelengkan kepala mafhum karena ulah dua manusia beda usia namun memiliki sifat yang sama.

"Kushina, apakah kau telah bersiap-siap?" tanya pria yang lebih dewasa berambut pirang kepada wanita berambut merah yang bernama lengkap Kushina Uzumaki.

"Eh, belum, Minato," jawab Kushina malu-malu.

"Lalu, mengapa kamu datang ke sini?"

Kushina terdiam sejenak, lalu dia tersenyum kikuk dan menjawab singkat; "Aku hanya mau meminjam bocah Uchiha ini."

"Eh, kenapa aku?!"

"Oh ayolah, bukannya kau kuat?"

"Berhenti!" seru Minato menghentikan pertengkaran mereka.

Pria pirang tersebut menghembuskan nafasnya pelan.

"Kushina, kau ini sudah berusia 20 puluh tahun," peringat Minato

"Tuh, dengarkan kata guru Minato," sambung Obito.

"Kau diam, Obito," gerutu Minato.

"_Ok, _sifatku mungkin kekanakan, kau pasti tahu 'kan?" ujar Kushina menundukkan kepala dan wajah memerah padam.

"Tapi, bukan alasan untukmu menjadi liar tak terkendali," gerutu Minato.

"Lalu, apa masalahnya? Hanya itu?"

Minato terdiam, dia buntu memikirkan ide untuk menghalau Kushina dari minggu tenangnya. Semakin dia menjauh dari Kushina, Kushina semakin berulah dan tanpa bekerja sama dengan Obito dia dapat membuat kesal Obito dan menghancurkan hari tenangnya yang sempit ini.

"Baiklah, kau boleh membawa dia," Akhirnya, Minato memutuskan untuk mengorbankan Obito sebagai tumbalnya.

"Ta-"

"Bagaimana dengan masalah ini?" tanya Kushina masih tidak terima.

"Kau mau membawa Obito, atau tidak?"

"Ayo bocah," Setelah memikirkan beberapa opsi antara melanjutkan pertengkaran dari suami atau bersiap-siap berkemas menuju rumah baru. Akhirnya, Kushina lebih memilih opsi kedua untuk saat ini.

"Cuk ... uhuk ... khup ..." batuk Obito dengan leher hampir tercekik.

Dan, tentu saja Obito menjadi korbannya.

.

"Ah yah, ke kardus berwarna biru saja diletakkannya," perintah Kushina.

Obita menggerutu dan mengeluh mengenai bersih-bersih gratisnya alih-alih berlatih meningkatkan kemampuan chakranya. Namun, dia tetap melaksanakan apa yang diperintahkan oleh Kushina.

Berhasil memerintah Obito, Kushina beranjak untuk memeriksa beberapa barang yang akan di kemas. Mulai dari mencari barang pada kamarnya terdahulu, barang tersisa dari ruangan di mana dia bertemu Mito Senju nee Uzumaki ketika anak-anak, beberapa barang di ruangan tempat gulungan jutsu-jutsu terlarang dari klannya, lalu yang terakhir adalah beberapa carik kertas yang ingin dia tempelkan pada buku-buku di perpustakaan.

Ruangan tersebut masih sama seperti terakhir kali dia mengingatnya. Buku-buku yang anehnya ada beberapa yang mendengkur dan di rantai oleh orang tuanya, buku-buku tebal yang normal, buku-buku dengan jumlah halaman yang lebih sedikit, buku-buku kecil berukuran 15 cm x 10 cm, dan beberapa buku harian lamanya.

Buku-buku yang tidak menarik minat baca Kushina, jika saja salah satu buku tidak terjatuh. Buku bersampul warna merah darah dengan aroma minyak bunga mawar dan tulisan tangan pipih dan rapi terukir dengan indah dan menawan. Pada sampul buku, tulisan judul terletak berdampingan dengan lambang _klan _Uzumaki pada pojok kanan bawah buku merah itu.

Lambang spiral _klan_ Uzumaki inilah, menarik minat Kushina untuk menyentuh lambang keluargannya yang berwarna aneh; berbanding terbalik dengan warna yang digunakan olehnya dan anggota klan Uzumaki yang tersisa. Tekstur dan bentuk lambang tersebut, seakan memanggil Kushina di dalam kenangan.

Secara tidak sadar, Kushina menyentuh lambang tersebut.

Ketika bersentuhan langsung dengan Kushina, ukiran lambang spiral itu bergerak meliuk-liuk membentuk suatu kata, kata yang tidak pernah Kushina pelajari. Rangkaian kata tersebut perlahan-lahan mengganggu sistem kerja saraf otak, neuron bekerja untuk membuka beberapa kenangan yang mungkin telah terlupakan.

"_Ayah! Ada surat dari burung hantu,_" tiba-tiba ingatan-ingatan yang terkunci tersebut berseliweran di dalam kepalanya.

"_Bolehkah, aku membacanya?"_

"_Surat apa ini?_"

"_Kenapa ada lambangnya?_"

"_Ayah. Ada apa?_"

"_Kenapa ini ibu?_"

"ARGH!"

..

Kelopak mata tersebut membuka perlahan, membiasakan diri dengan suasana yang ada. Kepala yang oleng ke kanan dan ke kiri, mata yang berkunang-kunang, sakit di ulu hati, dan perestesia yang melanda di ujung kaki serta tangannya. Butuh waktu lama untuk beradaptasi dan mengurangi beberapa gejala tersebut ketika ia bangun dari tidurnya.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" Seorang wanita berambut hitam legam masuk ke dalam kamar tempat Kushina di rawat saat ini.

"Ah, Mikoto," hela Kushina lega. "Sangat berat sekali rasanya di kepala."

Mikoto mengatup mulutnya untuk menahan tawa yang akan keluar, dan beberapa saat kemudian, tawa tersebut hampir saja pecah. Jika saja, Mikoto hampir lupa bila Kushina itu orangnya sangat sensitif.

"Tentu saja, kau baru mengingat kembali kenangan yang terkunci rapat," senyum Mikoto.

"Eh, apa maksudmu?" tanya Kushina.

Mikoto menghela nafasnya, dia masih belum mengerti mengapa Kushina yang sedikit malas mikir ini, dapat menjadi _kunoichi _terhebat yang ada di Konoha.

"Aku tidak bisa menerangkannya padamu secara menyeluruh, jadi ..."

"Apa?"

"Silahkan kau membaca buku yang telah aku ambil dari perpustakaanmu." Tangan Mikoto menunjuk tumpukkan buku dengan ukuran sama yang telah dia pilah selama Kushina tidak sadarkan diri.

"Kau tahu, banyak sekali buku-buku kecil dengan warna aneh," senyum Mikoto.

"Tapi ..." ketika Kushina ingin bertanya kepada Mikoto, entah mengapa Mikoto lenyap begitu saja dari kamarnya.

"Ah, kau selalu menyebalkan, Mikoto," gerutu Kushina.

Pandangan Kushina menjelajahi ruangan tempat dia berada, ruangan itu bernuansa pohon Sakura yang tumbuh di musim semi, burung-burung kecil pada dinding wilayah utara, dan lemari penyimpan _futon_ di sebelah baratnya. Secara garis besar, ruangan ini sangat familier bagi Kushina.

Keindahan ruangan ini hanya mampu memberi rasa takjub beberapa menit saja, kemudian rasa sakit mulai menjalar ke seluruh tubuh Kushina. Tampaknya hari ini hari yang berat bagi Kushina.

Rasa dingin menjalar, berpilin lembut, dan merambat, dari sepasang kaki dan tangannya. Ini bukan rasa dingin biasa, melainkan rasa dingin es beku yang di timpakan seluruh tubuhnya. Selain rasa dingin ini, Kushina menggepal tangannya dan sedikit memberi dorongan pada dadanya yang nyeri, tenggorokan dengan rasa tercekat dan cairan asam yang membanjiri produksi air liur dalam bibirnya.

Huek... Huek...

Ketika dia memuntahkan isi perutnya, yang ada sebagai bahan muntahannya hanya air liur tanpa adanya makanan. Tentu saja ini sangat menyakiti dadanya dan otot perutnya yang semakin menjadi-jadi ketika rasa mual itu semakin lama semakin terasa namun hanya air ludah kecil yang dapat keluar dari mulutnya.

Sebuah pijatan halus melemaskan bahu Kushina, melemaskan punggung Kushina, dan melegakan perasaanya.

"Kau masuk angin, Kushina. Habisnya, kau ketiduran di atas marmer yang dingin sih, kau ini sama sekali tidak berubah, Kushina."

"Iya, iya. Aku bandel, aku tahu itu. Tetapi, aku masih ingat kok, di rumah bergaya seperti ini memangnya ada marmer yang bisa di pasang?"

Mikoto tiba-tiba terkejut dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

"Oh _yeah_?"

"Uhm, iya."

Kushina memerhatikan Mikoto yang bingung dengan pemikirannya tersebut.

"Ah yah, Kushina."

"Ada apa, Mikoto?" kernyit Kushina.

"Sejak kapan kau menjadi maniak dengan buku-buku bersampul sederhana?' tanya Mikoto.

Kushina terdiam sejenak, dia memikirkan apa saja yang telah lalui sampai seperti ini. Mulai dari buku dengan lambang keluarganya yang bergerak berpencar yang seharusnya menurut dia lambang keluarganya tersebut berputar-putar seperti pusaran angin–yang persis seperti arti nama klannya–dan cahaya aneh yang sekejap lalu memasuki pandangan matanya.

"Kushina? Hei, Kushina?" tanya Mikoto mengarahkan tangannya kepada Kushina.

Kushina terkejut sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Mikoto dengan gelagapan, "Ada apa? Ada tikus datang? Atau ada serigala putih yang datang? Kau yakin, Mikoto" –dan tentu saja pertanyaannya di jawab dengan jawaban yang berbanding terbalik.

"Kushina?!"

"Eh, ada yang salah?"

Pandangan mata Mikoto berkeliling naik turun bingung dan sekaligus tidak menyangka dengan kebodohan yang akan dia terima dari bergaul dengan Kushina sang _kunoichi _ yang terhebat _itu._

"Aku bertanya padamu," ucap Mikoto pelan-pelan seperti berada dalam adegan film yang diperlambat. "Sejak kapan kau tertarik dengan buku bersampul sederhana? Dan ini ada empat buku dengan warna yang berbeda pula."

"Aku tidak tertarik dengan buku itu, buku itu saja yang terjatuh di saat aku memeriksa buku di perpustakaan, dan tadi berapa buku kau bilang?"

"Empat buku, Kushina," ulang Mikoto.

"Eh, benarkah? Buku yang terjatuh ketika itu hanya satu buku dan itu hanya berwarna merah." Pandangan mata Kushina beralih ke arah Mikoto dengan berkonsentrasi penuh untuk menembus apa saja yang disajikan oleh mata Mikoto tersebut. Mungkin saja ada kebohongan di matanya.

"Iya, empat buku dengan warna merah, hitam, _indigo_ dan merah muda," ucap Mikoto menjelaskan kembali.

"Bukan, hanya satu buku dan itu berwarna merah." Kukuh Kushina mempertahankan.

"Ya sudah, kalau kau tidak percaya, coba lihat di sebelah _futon _mu, aku meletakkannya masih di tempat yang sama," gerutu Mikoto jengkel.

Pandangan Kushina menuju arah yang Mikoto tunjuk tadi. Dia memandangnya dengan malas dan masih saja bersikukuh mempertahankan teori yang dia pegang tiba-tiba harus di hantam ke permukaan Bumi seketika. Iya. Buku-buku yang Mikoto katakan membatalkan teorinya dan bahkan hampir saja berhasil menghancurkan penglihatannya mengenai 'satu buku merah' yang membuat pingsan hingga beberapa jam yang terlewati.

Tapi, yang dia lihat memang buku warna merah, bukan?

.

See you next chapter

.

**A/N: **

Terima kasih aku ucapkan untuk teman-teman yang menyempatkan dirinya membaca tuangan imajinasi saya mengenai gabungan dua fandom terkenal tersebut. Sekali lagi, saya ucapkan terima kasih

.

**Aconite **: sebutan untuk Aconitum yang mana termasuk ke dalam salah satu genus dari 250 spesies tumbuhan bunga yang berasal dari keluarga _Ranunculaceae_. Tumbuhan menahun ini biasa dijumpai pada pegunungan hemisfer. Sebagian besar spesies tumbuhan ini merupakan tumbuhan yang beracun.

**Futon** : adalah kasur tradisional Jepang.

.


	2. Lembaran

**Aconite**

**Disclaimer :**

Tokoh-tokoh di ambil dari karya J. K Rowling dan Masashi Kishimoto.

_**Warning :**_

**Pengubahan sejarah dari dua fandom. **OC untuk beberapa tokoh tanpa nama, seperti Ibu dari Hinata Hyuuga, dan keluarga yang di bunuh pada berita _Daily Prophet _**penyihir atau muggle**. Penempatan istilah dan mantra yang tidak tepat (Namun, di usahakan untuk mencari referensinya).

Pertemuan James/Lily dengan Minato/Kushina, tiga tahun sebelum kelahiran Harry Potter dan dua tahun sebelum kelahiran Naruto.

Naruto (dan beberapa teman) dan Harry itu satu tingkat.

Naruto, Hinata, usianya satu tahun di atas Sasuke, dan Harry Potter.

...

2. Lembaran

01/02/15-

...

Kegelapan mengguncangnya, dengan peluh yang membasahi kulitnya dan sesekali air asin keringat tak sengaja masuk ke dalam indera pengecapnya. Tubuh itu terasa di bawa lari oleh orang tak di kenal. Mata dari pemilik rambut berwarna tembaga itu tak kunjung mengangkat kelopak matanya. Entah malas, atau dia tidak tahu di mana dia sekarang.

Cairan hijau dan kadang-kadang timbul beberapa letusan kecil berwarna ungu _blueberry_, tampak mengerumuni tubuh nan berbalut kimono yang kini tak tahu warna asli dari bahan pakaian tersebut.

Tangan putih seputih daging buah bekoang, perlahan sedikit bergerak. Namun, hanya sepersekian detik. Tak ada yang istimewa, setiap orang pernah melakukan ini tanpa sengaja, bahkan jasad yang telah ditinggalkan oleh rohnya tetap melakukan gerakan-gerakan kecil.

Cahaya berwarna merah dengan pengolahannya membentuk garis yang perlahan merambat ke tubuh putri ayu dari keluarga Uzumaki, membentuk simbol-simbol aneh pada punggung tangannya, baik kiri maupun kanan. Simbol di tangannya bercahaya dengan terang, kadang sedikit meredup namun beberapa saat kemudian kembali memancarkan sinar nan indah.

Sinar biru tersebut, seperti ingin menancapkan sesuatu di permukaan tubuh itu. Seakan-akan berusaha untuk menarik kesadaran Kushina, sebelum cahaya tersebut mencabik-cabik tubuh putih tersebut. Namun, cahaya itu hanya cahaya. Memang cahaya itu mengandung kemagisan, tetapi lebih dari itu cahaya hanyalah cahaya. Entahlah.

Cahaya yang tadi sangat agresif untuk menanamkan dirinya, kini kembali tenang dan bergerak lembut melewati bahu Kushina, melingkari lehernya, lalu menghiasi wajah-wajah Kushina dengan _tomoe_ dan beberapa simbol lain yang meliputi seluruh wajah Kushina dengan beberapa putaran, lalu entah mengapa berubah untuk sementara dengan warna merah di sekitarnya.

Warna merah pada beberapa simbol itu, tiba-tiba menjalar dengan kuat ke seluruh tubuh, awalnya dari kepala, kemudia mereka bergerak menginvansi wilayah tubuh yang tadi di jangkau oleh sinar biru tersebut. Setelah mencapai dan menyelimuti sepenuhnya telapak kakinya, warna merah tersebut tiba-tiba berubah menjadi warna biru yang mempesona.

_GROARGH! _Gerungan marah di iringi oleh dentingan kuat pada jeruji besi terdengar cukup memekkan telinga. Udara tiba-tiba terasa panas di kulit, bibir mengering dan lidah kelu jenuh mengeluarkan air liur terus menerus.

Namun, yang lebih parah lagi adalah tubuh yang bergelung di atas cairan campuran tadi, kini terangkat sekitar empat puluh sentimeter dengan tubuh menegak dan sebuah sayap yang tumbuh di belakang punggungnya. Sayap? Ya, tetapi hanya berupa sayap imajiner cahaya biru tanpa ada bulu dan embel-embel lainnya.

Tiba-tiba, kelopak mata yang dari tadi dinantikan, secara perlahan membuka dan menerima cahaya redup di mana ia berada kini.

_ARRGH!_ Sebuah teriakan dari mulut yang ternganga tersebut, harus padam ketika cahaya biru dari permukaan tubuhnya memasuki ke beberapa lubang dalam tubuhnya.

Tubuh itu berbungkus darah sekarang, darah merah yang menetes dari tubuh putri Uzumaki ini

Lalu, bulatan darah itu bergetar hebat. Kulit cangkangnya perlahan sedikit demi sedikit mulai retak, kemudian yang terjadi ...

_BOOM!_

Cangkang itu meledak.

...

"Mikoto, sepertinya dia akan siuman."

Suara lega terdengar gaungnya memanggil seseorang, memberitahukan bahwa Kushina telah kembali dari ketidaksadarannya. Tidak lama setelah pemberitahuan, seorang wanita berparas ayu dengan wajah datar namun mata memancarkan perhatian, memegang wadah air hangat berserta handuk.

Perlahan, dia mengangsurkan kedua benda kepada wanita yang setengah berteriak memanggil Mikoto. Dengan tangan gemetar, wanita bermata sewarna susu _vanila_ tersebut dengan hati-hati membersihkan peluh dari permukaan wajah Kushina dan beberapa debu yang tersisa, sebagai bentuk perawatan ekstra khusus untuk sahaba.

Kelopak mata berwarna kuning gading itu, perlahan-lahan membuka mata biru indah yang di sembunyikannya. Kegelapan sesekali mendatangkan mata tersebut, sebelum membiasakan diri dengan cahaya yang masuk menimpa oleh matanya.

"Mikoto, Yuki," bisik Kushina.

"Ya, Kushina?"

"Sudah berapa lama aku tidak sadarkan diri?"

Mikoto dan Yuki saling pandang, dengan senyuman yang menghilang dari pipinya.

"Kurang lebih dua hari," jawab Yuki pelan.

Tampak berat, dibantu oleh Mikoto, Kushina menggerakkan punggungnya untuk sejenak menjauh dari _futon_ yang telah menemaninya dua hari yang lalu.

"Kau tahu karena apa?" tanya Kushina, "Selain kelelahan, maksudku," penjelasnya.

Yuki kebingungan menjawabnya, tampaknya dia susah merangkai kata-kata yang cocok untuk di lontarkannya kali ini, dia memilin tangannya dan membiarkan syaraf-syaraf otaknya memproyeksikan apa yang akan dia katakan terlebih dahulu, sebelum dia mengucapkannya kepada Kushina yang tengah menunggu jawabannya.

"Eh, uhm ... mungkin ini akan mengejutkanmu Kushina ..." cicit Yuki dengan gelisah.

"Aku tidak peduli, Yuki. Apa yang terjadi kepadaku?" desak Kushina.

"Eng, kau baru saja membuka ingatan yang terkunci di dalam otakmu," jawab Yuki pelan.

"Maksudmu, apa?"

"Aku tidak bisa merangkai kata-kata, Kushina," keluh Yuki.

"Mikoto, kumohon bantu aku," pinta Yuki putus asa.

Mikoto yang sembari tadi dan dua hari yang lalu belajar dengan Yuki untuk merangkai kata-kata ini, sembari memperhatikan Kushina yang kelelahan.

Dia mengetahui beberapa detail yang dia ingat dari igauan Kushina, tetapi itu hanya beberapa baris saja jika dia dapat merangkainya dengan kata yang sederhana.

Namun, Kushina sepertinya tidak mementingkan wajah aneh dari kedua temannya ini, yang terpenting dia mendapatkan jawaban yang dia perlu untuk memenuhi memori otaknya yang beristirahat selama dua hari penuh ini.

"Jadi seperti ini, Kushina. Kau baru saja mengingat kembali ingatan yang mungkin kau lupakan," ucap Mikoto cepat.

Kushina terkejut, dia tertunduk lesu. Apa yang dia harapkan mimpi, besar kemungkinan adalah ingatan-ingatan yang bahkan entah pernah dia rasakan atau sayup-sayup saja.

"Tenang, akan kami bantu."

"Kalian gila!" gerutu Kushina.

"Kushina," sergah Mikoto, "Jaga kata-katamu."

"Ta-tapi, kalian bisa mati. Aku tidak tahu apa yang ada dalam diriku," ujarnya pelan.

Wanita berambut merah itu beranjak dari pembaringan, tangannya mencegah ketika kedua sahabatnya berusaha untuk membantunya berdiri. Dengan kedua kakinya, dia melangkah terseret entah menuju kemana.

"Kushina," panggil Yuki.

"Yuki, kumohon. Hari ini, aku perlu sendiri," ucap Kushina putus asa.

"Tapi ..."

"Kumohon," pinta Kushina.

Dia berjalan dipayungi oleh sinar rembulan. Berjalan di atas bebatuan kasar yang di semen, menjauh dari rumah utama menuju satu-satunya bilik kecil yang ada dirumahnya. Tangis Kushina akhirnya pecah.

...

Matanya lesu, tangan yang sejak tadi menopang kepala Kushina tetap berdiri kokoh meskipun sudah beberapa waktu dia terpekur di sana. Dia tampak kebingungan, entahlah.

"Kushina, maafkan aku," ucap seorang pria pelan.

Kushina tidak mengacuhkan sumber suara yang baru saja datang, matanya menerawang jauh.

"Kushina." Suara tersebut naik beberapa oktaf.

"Aku mendengarmu." Kushina akhirnya menjawab sumber suara tersebut dengan lesu.

"Aduh, lesu saja kau _habenero_ berdarah," goda Minato.

"Diamlah," sungut Kushina.

"Oh ayolah, sudah berapa lama kau diam di sini?" tanya Minato; "Satu jam? Atau mungkin dua jam? Apa itu yang kau inginkan?"

Kushina menyerah, dia sudah beberapa lama mengetahui bahwa Minato itu benar-benar gila. Siapapun yang mendekatnya akan terdiam dan tertawa bagi beberapa orang mendekati Minato. Sebenarnya dia tipe yang pertama tetapi akan berubah sesekali menjadi tipe yang kedua.

"Kau bisa diam?" tanya Kushina kesal.

"Bisa dong, semua manusia pasti bisa diam." Senyum Minato, "Lagi pula ..."

"Minato!" pelotot Kushina.

"Baik ... baik ..."

"Ada apa kamu ke sini?"

"Hm, ada sesuatu sih, tapi kayaknya kau ada masalah."

"Jarang sekali kau bersikap manis seperti ini, Minato."

"Tentu saja, kau juga jarang sekali selalu bermuram durja." Telak sekali perkataan Minato menusuk Kushina.

Pukulan halus menyentuh bahu Minato dengan senyuman tersungging dari kedua belah pihak.

"Tapi, mengapa kau bermuram durja, Kushina?"

"Ah, tidak ada apa-apa, kok?"

"Kau bohong, Kusina," senyum Minato pelan.

"Tidak, aku tidak berbohong, Minato," kelit Kushina.

"Kepalamu mengatakan kalau kau berbohong."

"Darimana kau tahu, bodoh?"

Minato tertawa pelan seakan-akan itu pertanyaan bodoh dari ribuat pertanyaan yang bisa diajukan oleh Kushina padanya.

"Oh tentu saja, aku bisa melihat dari dahimu."

Kushina memegang dahinya dengan cepat dan beralih ke cermin terdekat.

"Sialan kau," gerutu Kushina.

"Ngomong-ngomong sekarang sudah jam berapa?" tanya Kushina pada Minato.

Minato melirik jam di sudut barat dan berkata acuh tak acuh. "Jam sepuluh."

Kushina melotot, sudah berapa lama dia di dalam perpustakaan, dan jam masih menunjuk angka sepuluh? Ini aneh, sungguh aneh.

"Ah yah, aku baru ingat!" seru Minato.

"Ingat apa?" tanya Kushina sembari mengerut keningnya pelan.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke danau?"

"Danau?"

"_Yeah_, kau tahu, untuk mengistirahatkan sebentar pikiranmu."

"Kau gila, kita masih terikat dengan adat, ingat?"

"Aku ingat, Kushina. Aku ingat," jawab Minato pelan.

"Nah, diam, dan laksanakanlah adat," senyum Kushina.

"Adat?" kernyit Minato tampak kesal.

"Iya. Kau tidak suka?"

"Adat, adat, adat lagi. Kau gila, klanmu sudah musnah, Kushina."

"Ap~"

"Tiga bulan. Tiga bulan itu waktu yang cukup lama untuk mempersiapkan diri. Kau gila masih menaati adatmu!"

"Hei, jangan hina adat klanku, ini adatku!"

"Tapi, klanmu sudah hancur, kau sendiri yang katakan."

Kushina tidak habis pikir, bagai tersambar petir hatinya sekarang tersinggung dengan apa yang telah di lontarkan Minato mengenai klannya dengan bahasa-bahasa yang kasar. Padahal dia sudah memercayai seluruh kisah hidup klannya yang malang, namun apa yang di lakukan oleh Minato sekarang? Dia menghina klannya.

"Jangan sesekali kau menghina klanku!" Naik pitam, rambut merah Kushina berkobar seperti api yang siap membakar dan tangannya terkepal menampakkan buku-buku jarinya yang telah memutih. Tak lama kemudian, Kushina menghantam tinjunya tepat mengarah hidung Minato.

Alih-alih terkena hidung Minato, tiba-tiba bentuk wajah Minato mengabur dan berubah menjadi debu menghilang tak berbekas. Tubuh Minato berganti rupa menjadi tubuh seorang pemuda kecil berambut merah dengan muka yang sendu dan air mata yang hampir meluap pada bendungan.

"Jangan lakukan, kakak," bisik bocah lelaki itu sendu.

"Lakukan apa?" kernyit Kushina tampak kebingungan dengan ucapan bocah lelaki tadi.

"Jangan!"

"Apa yang jangan, tolol?!"

"Aku mohon!"

"Kau ini kenapa?"

"Ak~"

Tiba-tiba saja, bocah lelaki berambut merah tersebut tergantung di salah satu ranting kering pohon kesemek dengan kepala terkulai lemah tak bergerak sama sekali.

Tanpa sadar, air mata Kushina mengalir perlahan menghancurkan bendungan di sudut matanya. Terharu dengan apa yang terjadi dengan bocah lelaki merah, sesak di dadanya dan tangan yang ingin bergerak cepat untuk membantu bocah lelaki tersebut meski tertahan dengan suara tercekat lainnya.

Suara tercekat lain tersebut berasal dari wanita berambut merah bersanggul dengan pakaian formal yang dengan cepat merapalkan kata-kata dari bahasa aneh menghasilkan si bocah lelaki merah bergerak aman turun dari pohon dan dengan nyaman diantar oleh _futon_ kedalam rumah.

"Sudah ku bilang, Kushina," ucap wanita berambut merah itu menatapnya dengan nada penuh kedisplinan.

"Apa yang kulakukan?"

Sebersit pikiran terlintas begitu saja memahami dua peristiwa yang terjadi. Pertama bocah laki-laki yang tergantung di pohon kesemek dengan leher terkulai lemas, dan kedua ialah wanita bersanggul merah dan memakai pakaian formal dengan warna hijau lumut membalut tubuh itu. Dua peristiwa ini sepertinya, Kushina pernah melewatinya, pernah ikut andil di dalamnya. Tapi peristiwa itu terjadi di mana?

Siapa bocah lelaki berambut merah itu? Siapa wanita bersanggul tadi?

Tiba-tiba dua orang yang sangat akrab dengan hidupnya terluncur begitu saja dari pikirannya.

_ Apakah tadi Ibu? Apakah tadi adikku?_

Apakah ini mimpi? Benarkah ini mimpi?

...

See You Next Chapter

...


End file.
